Stealing Her
by Heero Yuy-Codename T-Bone
Summary: R & R About Heero in a band wanting his girlfriend back from his best friend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Star Wars. But I do own the band "Turbine" because I am in that band. I play the drums *applause* Oh well, On with the story, and don't hate me for the story, I thought of it while lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling and doing handpuppets on the wall. Heero (I love him!!!) and some others are going to be out of character and some of the pairings aren't what you think, just thought I'd warn ya.  
  
**Chapter 1: Tickets**  
  
Duo Maxwell leaned back into a lawn chair out in the backyard of a large pink, white, and blue mansion. Relena's mansion to be exact. He was sunbathing in a pair of black swimming trunks with a white stripe down the side. He had situated himself beside the giant pool, which reached 18 feet deep in the deep end. Wufei usually threw him in that end, when he had made the guy mad. He took a sip of some lemonade and barely flinched when he heard an ear-peircing scream come from one of the guest room bathrooms. He knew what was coming.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO PUT HONEY IN MY SHAMPOO AND CONFETTI IN MY HAIR DRYER!!!" Hilde screamed as she tried to get the confetti out of her sticky hair, and believe me, that is one tough job to accomplish. "I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR OVER-PROTECTIVE GIRLFRIEND, MRS. I'M-THE-ALMIGHTY-RELENA PEACECRAFT HEARS ABOUT THIS!!"  
  
Duo shifted down some more in his chair and took another sip of his lemonade, while trying to stifle a laugh. Quatre was a couple of feet away, also sunbathing, but wearing a pair of blue and orange tie-dyed swimming trunks. He was lying on the hot pavement surrounding the pool. He pulled off his sunglasses and sat up to take a look at Duo.  
  
"Well what did you do that for?"  
  
Duo lifted off his black sunglasses and glanced at Quatre. "Revenge, my dear Q-man, revenge." He put his glasses on and got comfy again, while thinking of the time that Hilde had put ketchup in his coffee when he wasn't looking. Quatre layed back down on the pavement and used his t-shirt as a makeshift pillow.  
  
Relena was out on some diplomatic mission, which Dorothy, Quatre's girlfriend/fiance went with her. Wufei had dissappeared to his 'secret place' to meditate. Duo knew where it was but he really wasn't in the mood to bother 'Wufers' right now. Duo and Relena had gotten together after Heero had left them after the war. None of the pilots, or anyone for that matter had heard from him. Relena still missed him but she had Duo now (as gross as that may seem). Duo once had Hilde, but she had fallen for Trowa the first time she met him. Catherine, Trowa's sister, had helped Hilde to win Trowa's heart. And it had worked. Wufei had Sally. Both of them still worked for the Preventers and were married to each other. Sally had reached the age of 28, while Duo, Hilde, Relena, Trowa, Catherine, Heero (who comes later), Wufei, Quatre, and Dorothy had all reached the age of 23. Both Wufei and Duo had reached 6'1 in their height and were a lot muscular. They had often worked out together. Trowa now reached 6'4 and just as muscular as anyone else. Quatre was a lot stronger and muscular but rarely showed off his nicely toned abs. He was a lot tanner too. Duo was a light shade of tan while Wufei looked really dark.  
  
Duo had his eyes closed and was listening to Trowa's radio. They could here rock and punk music coming from the garage where he was always modifying his green viper. Besides Hilde, it was his love. He waxed the thing about twice a week. Duo started humming the tune to the song 'Dreary' by the band 'Turbine' which was currently one of the top bands in the music world. They were coming to Atlanta to play a two hour concert and everyone who was anyone had tickets even if they hated rock and punk. Duo had bought Relena and him tickets, even though she admitted to liking the lead singer. She hasn't really seen him before, but she said that he had a sexy voice. Quatre and Dorothy were going, so were Trowa and Hilde. Wufei didn't want to go so he sold his ticket (of course he is a nobody). Everyone else had tickets. The show was sold out. All the boys and girls had the fifth row back, and Hilde and Relena were excited for that.  
  
Trowa shut the radio off and went out back. He hadn't heard of Duo's antics yet, but the way that Duo witnessed Trowa walking made him get goosebumps. To save himself he ran and jumped into the deep end of the pool and stayed submerged for a while. Trowa then realized that Duo had done something to Hilde. He just shrugged, took off his shirt and sat down in the chair that Duo had claimed earlier. He had on some jeans and some brown workboots on. He leaned back into the chair and placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"WWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" plop. crack. "AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" crash.  
  
Duo and Quatre watched the scene in amusement as a bikini clad Hilde had jumped upon the relaxed Trowa, which made the chair crack and fall upart, so Hilde now sits on top of a really mad Trowa in a tangled mass of chair parts.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???????" Trowa yelled.  
  
Hilde just laughed and went over to the pool and dived in. Trowa growled deep and low, to which out of the corner of his eye he noticed Quatre scoot a few feet further away. He ripped off his shoes, while still in his jeans he got up and dived in the water after Hilde. Duo went for the diving board and got Quatre wet. A really mad Quatre is someone who you hope not to encounter. He went after Duo. It ended up being a huge water fight.  
  
"Bakas." They all froze and glanced up at Wufei. Then they all flung water on him, Wufei now stood dripping wet. He grumbled something then turned to go inside. The others were in for it, he will have his revenge. He passed Sally as he walked in the door. She was wearing a bathing suit and was ready to get into the pool. He glared at her and headed up the stairs. Sally giggled at her wet husband and headed out the door.  
  
Everyone was having fun on the diving board and splashing water that no one realized that Wufei had walked back outside in a pair of red swimming trunks. He had grabbed the water hose and headed toward the pool.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! Wufei that water's cold!!!" Everyone screamed at once as they all scrambled out of the pool and away from Wufei. Satisfyed, Wufei got in the pool and floated on his back. After about thirty minutes, everyone else decided that it was safe to get back in the pool. Wufei paid them no mind and just floated around.  
  
Later that day, all of them had gone in to watch t.v. and eat. Then Relena and Dorothy came home. Both were greated first by their boyfriends.They talked until Dorothy suggested they watch a movie. They found 'Star Wars' and put it in. Before the movie had finished, almost everyone had fallen asleep. Duo and Trowa were the only ones up. Trowa got up and shut the dvd player off. He woke up Wufei and Sally and they headed to bed. Trowa picked up Hilde and headed up too. Duo woke up Quatre and Dorothy then grabbed Relena to take her to their room.  
  
In her room, he placed her on her side of the bed and scooted over to his side. She woke up to his weight in the bed and shifted over to snuggle up to his warm body, which led to a bunch of kissing. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Duo's last thought before he shut his eyes, was one of Relena at the concert tomorrow. How happy she will be.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and glanced at the clock.  
  
"AHH!! Relena, get up we gotta leave!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Relena, you ask why? Don't we have a concert to drive to today, which will take us about four hours to get there and another two to wait in line to get in? It's already 1:00 p.m. and the concert starts at 7:30!"  
  
"EEEEEEPPPP!" Relena jumped out of bed and headed for the shower while Duo ran around the house waking everyone else up.  
  
They all finally got into either Trowa's Viper or Duo's black Mustang GT (except for Wufei-he stays home) and headed for the highway. They were supposed to meet Catherine at the concert too. It ended up being a long drive to Atlanta, Georgia. Then they ran into traffic, slow moving traffic.  
  
**To be continued**  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger: Will they get there in time to see the whole concert? Stay tuned to find out about this and other surprises that they have.  
  
Ya I know, it was a horrible chapter Heero wasn't in it but he will come next chapter and Wufei was out of character, a little, and so are the other characters but I thought it was funny. Instead of Wufei being "King of the Hill" it's "King of the Pool" Do you guys think that it had too much detail? And I know the pairings are off too, but they get switched later on as the story goes. Stay tuned for another chapter coming to a computer near you. Oh and I didn't mean for Star Wars to sound boring, I love that movie. Was it too short, too long, or just right? Well till next time, bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Star Wars. But I do own the band "Turbine" because I am in that band.   
  
I don't know if there is a stadium in Atlanta, Georgia, where concerts would be performed, and if there is well I don't know the name of it so I might be making a name up for it and making up some names for the local night clubs too so don't yell at me for that. I'm not from around Atlanta and that is why I don't know anything about it.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
"Stupid slow-moving traffic," Duo grumbled out loud. They were running behind on time, and the huge mass of cars were not moving.  
  
"We have to get there....now!!!" Relena screamed from the front passenger seat. Trowa could hear her, and he was about ten cars back and Duo's windows weren't even open. Neither were Trowa's. Hilde tried to hold back a laugh but failed considerably. Trowa's cell rang.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Trowa, it's Catherine, are you and the others stuck in the traffic?"  
  
"Yep, and Relena is getting impatient."  
  
"Ok, you can get off at the next exit and get to the stadium easier."  
  
"Um...how do you know where we are?"  
  
"Cause I am right behind you, bro."  
  
Trowa looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Catherine waving at him. She pulled past him onto the shoulder and headed for the exit. Trowa pulled in behind her, then Duo realized what Trowa was doing and he pulled off in pursuit.  
  
Around a few twists and turns they then pulled into the parking lot of the huge stadium.  
  
"Wow, Andrew's Stadium, It's huge!!!" Duo yelled as he got out of the mustang.  
  
"Hey, Catherine has invited us to a local night club after the concert. It's next door to our hotel so we won't have to worry about any designated drivers." Trowa claimed.  
  
"Yay!" Everyone said.  
  
"We've got five minutes so lets get in there." Catherine said as she began to jog toward the stadium's entrance.  
  
They all followed and found their seats on the fifth row. Relena got really excited and could barely stand still as the band began to take stage. They picked up their instruments and started the last minute tuning. The band had two main singers, and the one with the blond spiky hair and perfectly toned body started to speak to the audience.  
  
"How is everyone tonight?"  
  
He was answered by screaming fans.  
  
"Good, good. Glad you people could make it. Well...."  
  
While he was talking, Hilde moved over and nudged Relena..  
  
"Relena, is he the one with the sexy voice?"  
  
"No, He's the high-pitched singer. I guess the sexy one hasn't come to the stage yet."  
  
"Oh." Hilde went back over to her spot. The singer went on talking.  
  
"Well, I guess you people want to see the show now. As soon as Pez gets up here we will begin." He glanced back off stage and as if on cue another guy walked out on stage. Hilde, Relena, Catherine, and Dorothy began to drool, heavily.  
  
The guy known as 'Pez' was shirtless with baggy black jeans on, part of some blood red boxers showing, and short-spiked hair dyed metallic silver. He had on some matching black shoes.  
  
"Here is Pez, everybody."  
  
The croud went ecstatic.  
  
"Geez, Relena! You can hear one guys voice and never see him, yet you seem to pick out the really hot ones!" Hilde told her. She got a deep glare from Trowa and the others laughed.  
  
"Yea, well I do have that certain quality." Relena replied.  
  
The crowd was still going nuts and the lead singer smiled and took a low bow.  
  
"Why do they call him 'Pez'?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because, his adam's apple sticks out of his neck about two feet." Dorothy told him, but she definitely exaggerated a bit.  
  
"This guy is cute, but his eyes are kinda scary. They're deep and cold, just like Heero's eyes." Catherine stated.  
  
"They do sort of resemble each other, don't they?" Relena said. "Too bad we don't ever see him anymore."   
  
"Do they sell popcorn here?" Duo asked, trying to get Relena away from thinking of Heero. Duo knew that the chances of them seeing the guy again were slim. They all gave him a weird look which made him look anywhere but their faces.  
  
"Is everyone ready to get this show started?" Pez asked the audience, which was answered with a loud uprising of screams. "Okay, let's do it!" Pez gave the signal and the concert started.  
  
Two hours later, everyone was headed out of the stadium, all pumped up. The guys took up Catherine's offer and they headed toward the hottest club in town, Ray's Point.  
  
"Great concert! Thanks for the tickets, Duo." Relena squealed.  
  
"Your welcome. We all had fun." He answered.  
  
The rest of the ride was the gang passing each other in the cars and singing songs from the concert. Catherine finally stated that they were there.  
  
They got out and ran inside. The club was huge and it was alive with people everwhere dancing to the different tunes that the DJ was playing.  
  
After about 20 minutes there, Relena spotted the band members of Turbine. She dragged everone over to meet them and then the girls went off to dance. They didn't meet Pez because he was dancing in the middle of a group of women. Duo struck up a conversation with the base player, who somehow acted almost like him.  
  
"So you were a gundam pilot?"  
  
"Yeah. I piloted DeathScythe Hell."  
  
"Oh, yea. I kinda envy you, but I gotta give the credit to Heero." The guy, named Jake, told Duo.  
  
"Why? Did you know him or somethin'?" Duo asked.  
  
"Did I know him? Dude, I've known him for about four years now."  
  
"What? How could you know him. he's dead!"  
  
"He's not dead, he is alive."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" Duo asked, getting more confused by the second.  
  
"Weren't you at the concert today?"  
  
"Yea, fifth row back. Why? I mean, quit changing the subject here." Duo answered him.  
  
"How much do you know about our band?"  
  
"Not much, but let's get back to the Heero part, okay." Duo practically yelled.  
  
"I am talking about Heero Yuy. As a matter-of-fact, if you knew a little bit more about our band, then you would know that *he* is Heero Yuy." Jake pointed to none other than the one known as 'Pez' to Duo, then Jake walked off shaking his head.  
  
Duo's eyes grew big. He finally noticed the resemblence between 'Pez' and Heero Yuy. He couldn't talk. Hilde noticed something wrong with Duo. They all ran over to him, and he then spilled the beans on Heero's identity. They all turned to stare at Heero, who then stopped dancing when he saw them and tried to bolt for the door.  
  
"HEERO YUY, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Relena yelled at him, which made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
So how was the second chapter? Is it getting better for you people, or is it getting worse? 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Wing or other Characters or songs or the cars or anything else.  
  
*muffled cries are heard from my closet*  
  
T-Bone: Oh, shuv-it, Frankie Muniz.  
  
Frankie: *muffled* Why do I have to stay in here?  
  
T-Bone: Because, you are a prisoner, and I can't let you out or my dog will tear you to pieces.  
  
Frankie: Cmon, please?  
  
T-Bone: No.  
  
Frankie: Please? *louder*  
  
T-Bone: NO!!! NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO STICK DUO MAXWELL IN THERE WITH YOU SO HE WILL BE FORCED TO ANNOY YOU WITH HIS NONSENCE TALKING, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR YAPPER SO I CAN CONCENTRATE ON THIS FANFIC FOR MY WONDERFUL READERS!!!!  
  
Frankie: *low* Yes,ma'am.  
  
Duo: Rats, I don't get to annoy him, but I can still annoy you, T-Bone!  
  
*T-Bone takes Duo and throws him out the third story window. Duo hits the ground below, hard.*  
  
Duo: WHAT WAS THAT FOR??????  
  
T-Bone: Well, you have always wanted to learn how to fly. *sits back down at her computer* Now on with the story.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
Heero gulped. How was he gonna get out of this one? But, he practically had a smirk on his face when he felt that certain spark again after being away from Relena for several years.  
  
He walked over to them. "Hey, baby. How's it going?" He asked Relena.  
  
A very shocked, yet flattered Relena answered "It's great...I mean Heero Yuy, why haven't you talked to any of us during the past years. You had us wondering if you were even still alive!"  
  
"Well, thanks for the greeting, and I missed you too."  
  
"Heero,um...are you..okay?" Quatre and Duo asked at the same time.  
  
"Never better."  
  
"You even look better." Relena added.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I see that you still have that 'word' in your vocabulary." Trowa piped up.  
  
"I don't even think that it is a word." Catherine stated.  
  
"Ya, well, we won't care about that. It's just great that we have Heero back." Duo said.  
  
"No, you don't." Heero said.  
  
"Why?" everyone asked.  
  
"Because, I'm in a band now, and I am not going to be coming back with you guys."  
  
"But..." Duo started.  
  
"I gotta get back to the dance floor now, so I guess I see you guys around, maybe at my concerts." Heero relunctantly stated, never letting his eyes wander from Relena.  
  
"Yea, We guess so." Duo said.  
  
Heero nodded a good-bye then made his way back to the dance floor. The gang grabbed a clean table and sat down. A waitress came up and took their drink orders, which consisted of mostly beer.  
  
Relena watched Heero as he made his way around the dance floor with different girls. She took a sip of the margarita that she had ordered. Then she took another sip and kept her eyes locked on Heero. Of course, her boyfriend, Duo Maxwell hadn't noticed the trance that she was in because he was too busy running his mouth with Trowa listening to him. An hour passed, and everyone seemed to be having fun. The gang had danced to a few songs, and Duo and Relena got a huge applause when they got up and danced to 'Wild Thang'. The DJ took a break so everyone sat back down to their drinks.  
  
"So, what do you guys think?" Catherine asked. She was faced with really big smiles and a few laughs. "It's a good thing I thought of this, isn't it?"  
  
"Yea, really." Quatre stated while putting his arms around Dorothy.  
  
"Very, Catherine. This was a very good idea." Dorothy said as she placed her head on Quatre's shoulder. Hilde did the same with Trowa.  
  
"So Trowa, wanna go play some pool, or something?" Duo piped up. He then took note of the silver-haired singer making his way to the table.  
  
Heero held out his hand, begging for Relena to dance with him. She gladly excepted, even though when she looked at Duo, his eyes told her not to even go. Heero was no fool. He knew that the two were dating. He had just witnessed them about 20 minutes ago, when they had kissed. He was going to have Relena back, even if it meant giving Duo what he needed: his death sentence.  
  
Heero took note of Duo's version of the 'Death Glare' (which I have perfected. Maybe that's why guys run when I am mad.) and laughed to himself as he took Relena out on the dance floor, while Lenny Kravitz version of 'American Women' was playing.  
  
They danced for about 30 minutes. Duo taking note of anything going on between them, while everyone at his table scooted away about a foot further from him, because he looked like he would blow up at any moment.  
  
"Heero, I missed you." Relena said.  
  
"I missed you too, babe."  
  
"You know, I'm begginning to like this Heero better than the one I used to know." She said.  
  
"Really," Heero said seductively, while wearing the biggest grin you could imagine him with.  
  
"Really," Relena whispered back, while rubbing her fingers up and down his muscular chest.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go outside for me near the big orange Dodge Ram out front, and we could, maybe, go somewhere a little more...private." Heero said, whispering the last word.  
  
Relena thought for a second, then agreed. She ran by the table and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Relena, where are you going?" Duo questioned as he got up, but she shoved him off and ran out. Duo turned and walked toward Heero, as Relena made her way out the door.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Duo yelled at Heero as he cornered the former 01 pilot.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yeah right. Why do I find that hard to believe." Duo stated flatly as he ran off to bring Relena back. He thought that she was upset at him. Little did Duo know what the two were really planning.  
  
Outside, while waiting by the said truck, Relena saw Duo walk out, and she ducked behind the oversized vehicle.  
  
"Relena!" Duo yelled, but got no response. He stood there wondering if she had gone for a walk or back to the hotel, when Heero shoved passed him.  
  
"You're blocking the door, baka." Heero said. Duo formed a fist and was ready to punch when Heero grabbed Duo's hands and put Duo in a choke hold. "Don't mess with me again if you value your life."  
  
Heero let go and strolled off to his truck. Duo walked back inside the club. Heero opened the door for Relena and then he drove them off to the hotel that he was staying at. It happened to be the same hotel that the others had checked into, only Heero and his band were staying on the forth floor. Relena and the others had rooms on the first floor.  
  
He stopped the truck in back where no one else but the band was allowed to park. He glanced at Relena and she reached over to kiss him. He kissed her back. They started to get deeper into the kiss.  
  
"Wait, Relena, let's finish this up in my room. Shall we?"  
  
Relena just smiled and got out of the truck.  
  
Back at the bar, the others were getting ready to leave. As they walked out into the parking lot, they started calling for Relena.  
  
"She's probably at the hotel. Let's go guys." Quatre said.  
  
"What if she's not. I gotta find her." Duo said.  
  
"We'll drive around for a few minutes then we'll head to the hotel." Catherine said.  
  
Everyone had drank responsibly so no designated drivers were needed. They sat in quiet the whole car ride around the city, then silently they headed for the hotel.  
  
Duo ran to the room he and Relena were sharing, not even bothering to shut the car door.  
  
By this time, Relena and Heero had gone up to his room that he had to himself. All the band members had their own rooms.  
  
Heero thought he heard Relena slightly purr as he kissed her and forced her body on to the bed. He began to unbutton her shirt while she began to loosen the belt on his waist.  
  
Downstairs, Duo looked around the room, but their was no Relena. He ran back out to where everyone else was just getting out of their cars, mainly because Duo can run really fast. Sort of like Forrest Gump (if that's how you spell the name).  
  
They all turned around when they heard his footsteps.  
  
"She's not in the hotel room." Duo said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chapter.  
  
T-Bone: So what did you guys think?  
  
Duo: Why are you torchering me? (he came back in from outside)  
  
T-Bone: Muhahahahaha! Now hush before I set Frankie loose while my dog is outside!  
  
Duo: *squeals like a girl and runs off*  
  
Frankie: Can I come out now?  
  
T-Bone: *sigh* Yes.  
  
Frankie: WEEEE!!!!!! Runs to the kitchen for a snack.  
  
T-Bone: Boys. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nuthin'.  
  
T-Bone: Well I am beginning another chapter. Just to let you people know, I let Frankie go. He had to go be on a Lizzie Mcguire show or something like that. But I do have someone else to torcher!!!!! Readers, I have....*drum roll* VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: (mouth is filled with Duo's gym socks and is tied around the arms and legs-like that would really hold him-with Duo standing guard) mhmhmhmhmhmhmh!!!!  
  
Heero looks at the Saiyan then goes back to typing on his laptop. Quatre askes Vegeta if he wants a cup of tea and then he receives a hard glare from the saiyan.  
  
Relena runs in and sees the guy and says "Hey, Heero. He's wearing spandex like you." She receives both patented 'death glares' from both the said men. Both T-Bone and Duo giggle. Then Relena starts to laugh. Heero whips out his gun and Vegeta's hair starts to glow yellow. Vegeta breaks free of his restraints and charges at T-Bone and Duo while Heero chases Relena out of the house.  
  
Vegeta: I'm going to kill you freaks!!!!! (starts to go super sayan and gets an energy ball. Duo and Quatre run for their life.)  
  
T-Bone: PIPE DOWN, YOU SPANDEX WEARING FREAK OF ANIME!! I GOTTA START THIS CHAPTER!!!! (screams this as she goes Super Sayan 4 on Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: Humph! (Sits down on the floor.)  
  
T-Bone: Thank-you.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
Duo sat on the edge of his bed in the hotel room. Everyone had decided to wait there for Relena to come back. They didn't know that she was three floors above them, having 'fun' with Heero.  
  
"Where could she be?" Duo asked for the millionth time that hour. It was about 11:34 p.m. and everyone was getting tired and sleepy, but everyone wanted to wait up in case Relena came back. Duo took a deep sigh. Everyone looked at him. He glanced up "Why don't we turn on the tv or something. Just to pass the time so it won't seem as long."  
  
Trowa grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. He flipped through the channels and stopped on MTV. They were playing some music videos. They watched the end of the video that was on, then the next video came on. The first guy to show on it was Heero. Duo growled and jumped the tv. He turned it off and turned around to glare at Trowa.  
  
"What did I do?" Trowa asked, setting the remote onto the table next to him.  
  
"You were watching *him*" Duo growled.  
  
"Duo, what do you have against Heero now?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He did or said something to Relena to make her walk off at the club. I hate him now!"  
  
Everyone looked at him. "How do you know he said something?" Catherine asked.  
  
"He was dancing with her, then she just grabbed her coat and ran out!" Duo said through clenched teeth while he stalked up to Catherine. Trowa stepped between him and his sister.  
  
"Don't take this out on Catherine. She wasn't even near the table or us when it happened." Trowa said, kind of threatening Duo with the tone in his voice.  
  
Duo glanced at Trowa, then to the rest of the people in the room. "Sorry, guys. It's just that, she's my girl, and she should come to me when she has problems. She shouldn't just dissappear like this."  
  
"It's okay, Duo."  
  
While that is going on, up three more floors....  
  
Heero opened his eyes. He hasn't gone to sleep yet, but Relena had dozed off a couple of minutes earlier. She had her back to him and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. "Relena.." he whispered to her sleeping form then burried his face into her strawberry-smelling hair. Within another two minutes, he too had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
*Back at Relena's house (we can't forget about Wufei now can we?)*  
  
The tv was on but no noise came from it. In fact, no noise came from anywhere. Then there was the sound of a freezer door closing. Wufei came strolling into the living room with a spoon and a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in hand. No one would suspect. He sat down on the couch and proceeded to eat the ice cream. He sat in silence as the show on tv came on from the commercial break, and Wufei turned it up really quick.  
  
"And, welcome back to American Idol.." the announcer said.  
  
"They're all weak." Wufei mumbled. "I don't see why people watch these shows anyway." He flipped through the channels. He came to 'Walker, Texas Ranger' and stopped. "Yes! My kind of show!" He said as he stuffed his mouth full of the somewhat melted ice cream. "Those drug dealers are going down!"  
  
*Back at the hotel*  
  
Everyone had now fallen asleep, except for Duo, of course, and Duo layed sprawled out on the bed with the tv back on. He was watching some document on 'Florida's best hotels' with the volume turned down.  
  
Around 2:30 that morning, Relena woke up and realized where she was. She tried to scoot out of the bed without waking Heero, but she failed considerably.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing at this hour of the morning?"  
  
"I am getting up."  
  
"You're going back to Duo, aren't you?"  
  
She gave a small nod as she finished putting all her clothes on. She then brushed her hair down and walked out of Heero's hotel room to go downstairs to hers and Duo's.  
  
'She'll be back' Heero thought to himself as he went back to sleep.  
  
On the first floor, Relena walked up to her hotel room and unlocked it with the card. She walked in and bumped into Duo.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked in a worried/angry tone.  
  
"I took a walk."  
  
"Why."  
  
"To think."  
  
"About what." Duo was getting a little frustrated with Relena's guessing game.  
  
Relena realized that he was mad which made her yell at him, "Duo, I, just like the rest of you, haven't seen Heero for I don't know seven years and then he just waltzes back into my life! It's hard on me Duo, and you of all people should know that." Relena then broke down in tears.  
  
Duo not knowing what to say, just took her in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"I'm okay, Duo. I just want to sleep until at least nine in the morning."  
  
"Okay, love." Duo guided her to the bed they shaired and they both got under the covers.  
  
The whole exchange was witnessed by Trowa and Hilde, in their own bed.  
  
(Back to good 'ole Wufei)  
  
"Hiiiiyyyyaa!!!!" He took his katana and sliced at and invisible enemy. Then took another swing to his left, which ended in Sally's favorite vase being sliced to pieces.  
  
Wufei stared at it for a while, then after a few moments, "Crap!!!! I'm a dead man now, Sally's going to kill me."  
  
He picked up the pieces and hid them under the bed in his/Sally's room. Then mumbling about it, he walked out back knowing that he couldn't break anything out there. So he started his routine again, which in the end he had tripped over a lawn chair and fell into the pool.  
  
"That's it. I give in for the night!" He headed back to his room to change and go to bed.  
  
He crawled under the covers and laid there for a minute. "Sure is quiet without the onna and Maxwell around......in fact, too quiet.....I need a glass of milk." He then headed towards the fridge, poured himself a huge glass of milk, then headed back to bed. He fell asleep within seconds of his head resting on the pillow.  
  
(Back in Atlanta)  
  
That afternoon, Heero had waken up and decided to get the guys together to rehearse for their next show in Little Rock, which was in two weeks. So he had almost two weeks to plot a plan to get Relena away from Duo and back in his own arms.  
  
'She did like my new attitude' he thought to himself. 'And she did also sleep with me. Score one for the rock star.'  
  
After three hours of practice, the guys called it quits and Heero went to work out at the hotel's weight room. On his way back into the hotel, he bumped into Trowa.  
  
"Hey, how's it going, Barton?"  
  
"Not bad, considering no wars have been started for seven years now. How's the fame for you?"  
  
"Great. I get anything and everything I have ever wanted with the pay I'm getting and you gotta love all the fans. Although some of the critics can be a great pain in the butt. But enough about that, how's everyone else, besides loud-mouthed Maxwell and his girlfriend, Relena?"  
  
"Do I sense a bit of jealousy there, Heero?" All the Heavyarms pilot got was a glare, so he continued. He gave a whole update on how everyone's been since the war, which took about an hour. They had both gone to the weight room, so they could work out and talk. They started cracking jokes with each other about each other and the other pilots and their girlfriends. It was then that Duo decided to make his entrance, and the first thing his eyes fell on was Heero. Heero had locked eyes with him. The battle of 'The Perfect Soldier' and 'The God of Death' was soon to follow, and Trowa would be trapped in the room with them.  
  
*TBC*  
  
Don't get me wrong, but I love Vegeta. He's one of my favorites. I love his attitude. I also love to torture "Wuffles". Hehe. I am going to give warning about the next chapter, I don't do fight scenes real well. Sorry if it's all screwed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I own nothing=Disclaimer  
  
I had some new inspirations so I wrote this chapter and am now continuing with this fic. I also set Vegeta loose, so if something blows up near you, he did it.  
  
Slight language  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The tension escalated as the two former pilots attempted to glare each other down. Neither moving a muscle.  
  
"C'mon, guys, there's nothing for you two to be growling at each other about. And why don't we just forget about last night at the club?"  
  
"Shuv it, Barton! He said something to Relena last night, and you remember that she didn't come in until 2:40 this morning, and your telling me to back down? I'm gonna beat the son of a...."  
  
"Not if I tear you apart first, Maxwell!" With that Heero tackled Duo and brought him down hard on top of some extra weights stacked in the corner.  
  
Trowa backed off to the opposite side of the room. There was no way for him to get out the door to go get the others considering the other two occupying the weight room were blocking the only door while throwing punches at each other.  
  
Only a few minutes have passed, and yet Duo had managed to get a black eye, a couple broken ribs, and scratches here and there. Heero had managed to get a bloody nose, bloody knuckles, a black eye, and a sprained ankle.  
  
Trowa decided it was time to interfere. He lunged at Duo to drag him off of Heero, when Duo turned and attacked him. Duo gave Trowa a bloody nose and a bruised face. Trowa could taste the certain metallic taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
While Duo had turned his attention to Trowa, Heero lunged at Duo and grabbed him in a choke hold. With a counter attack, Duo flung Heero over him and onto one of the weight benches, where Heero had been bench-pressing earlier. Trowa knocked Duo off of Heero and helped Heero up.   
  
"Thanks." Heero was just able to mutter when the braided one attacked him again. Within the next three minutes they had managed to topple over just about all the excercising equipment. The only thing left standing was the treadmill in the left corner. There were still punches being thrown and Trowa occasionally trying to pry the two apart, especially when Duo had resorted to biting Heero. Heero decided that he had had enough of Duo and flipped the 02 pilot on his stomach on the floor then with one last punch, Duo was out. The room was still and the only sound heard was Heero and Trowa's heavy breathing from the fight.  
  
Heero moved back to lean against the wall.  
  
"What did you say to Relena last night?"  
  
"You really want to know, Trowa?"  
  
"I was kinda curious, I guess."  
  
"I'll tell ya, if you don't tell him these things." Heero pointed at the unconscious Duo laying sprawled across some bars and weights.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"I told Relena to come with me to go somewhere, let's see, a little more private. So I took her up to my hotel room. You get the picture?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"So tell me, How did Duo end up with Relena, I thought he had Hilde?"  
  
"He did, then Hilde dumped him for me and he got Relena. Very long story if you ask me."  
  
"So you have Hilde."  
  
"Yep. Do you have anyone besides wanting Relena back."  
  
Heero glanced at Trowa. "How do you know that I want her back?"  
  
"It is clearly written on your face, and the fact that you slept with her doesn't help to hide it. Now what about the question?  
  
"I had one girl a year ago. She was a beautiful creature with brown hair and amber colored eyes. I ended up killing her."  
  
"What!? How?"  
  
"We had too much to drink one night, and she passed out and never woke up. She ended up dying in the hospital two days after due to heart and liver failure."  
  
"How long were you two together?"  
  
"It was going on about three years. That's all in the past. I gotta head upstairs to get cleaned up. I have a radio show to do tonight with my other band members." Heero and Trowa both stood up. They shook hands then Heero turned and opened the weight room door.  
  
"Oh, and you might want to take him to a doctor or something cause I know I heard several things crack when I hit him."  
  
"Sally's just down the hall, she'll handle him. Don't worry, I won't tell him about you and Relena, you have my word."  
  
"Thanks Trowa." He watched as Heero walked out and towards the elevators. He also noticed Heero's slight limp.  
  
"Well, Duo. I guess this means that I gotta drag you back down the hall." Trowa lifted Duo up over his shoulders and walked toward Sally's room. He could hear voices on the other side of the door as he neared it.  
  
"Great job, Duo. Now everyone's in here and I'm gonna have to tell the whole thing." Trowa knocked on the door.  
  
"What the..." Sally yelped as she noticed the bloody pilot as Trowa brought him into the room and laid him down on the bed. Relena was at Duo's side in an instant.  
  
"Trowa what happened to him?" She cried.  
  
"I'll just say that he got on Heero's bad side today."  
  
"What?!?!" Everyone said at once.  
  
"I was in the weight room talking with Heero when Duo walked in and attempted to fight with Heero. As you can tell, Heero won in the end. I got kinda beat up myself trying to haul Duo off Heero, but Duo turned on me and it ended up with me fighting alongside Heero. I gave up in mid-fight and let them have their ways."  
  
"I can tell you tried to stop it, but why didn't you come to get the rest of us?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I couldn't get past the door, they were brawling in front of it. And the only thing left standing much less working in the weight room is a treadmill."  
  
"Is he okay, Sally?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I think he'll be fine, it's just that I have a lot of work to do on him."  
  
"If Duo attacked Heero, then how much damage was done to Heero?" Dorothy piped up.  
  
"Correction, Heero attacked Duo while Duo was just voicing about how he was going to beat up Heero for talking to Relena last night at the club."  
  
"So they were fighting over me?" Relena asked, very surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Duo didn't like Heero talking to you last night. Anyway, from what I could tell, Heero had a slight limp when he walked off, a bloody nose, a black eye, and bloody knuckles. Now, could anyone get a first aid kit for me?"  
  
"Oh, hold on dear!" Hilde ran off to her and Trowa's hotel room. Duo started to come to.  
  
"Mmmnnn." Duo moaned and attempted to sit up.  
  
"Hold on Duo, lay back down and rest." Sally told him.  
  
"I'm not finished with Mr. I'm-the-Perfect-Soldier yet."  
  
"Duo Maxwell! You will lie down and rest. Your fight with Heero is over, you can never beat him!" Relena told him.  
  
Duo just glared at her.  
  
"Besides, your in no condition to fight, Duo. I still have to patch you up from the previous fight." Sally told him.  
  
Duo just closed his eyes and ignored them as Sally and Relena took off his shirt to get a good look at the damage done to his ribs.  
  
(Back at Quatre's mansion to Wufei)  
  
'I'm hungry.' Wufei rumaged through the fridge and found all sorts of things to put on several hot dogs. After putting everything he could on the five hot dogs he had, he ran into the den and sat down. He grabbed the tv control and turn on the tv. Just before he could take one bite of his hot dog the vid phone rang.  
  
"Stupid weak phone." He grumbled as he reached for it. He turned it on and before he realized who he was talking to, he had yelled at the person, "Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, gee Wuffies, that is no way to greet your wife." Sally said with sarcasm dripping off every word.  
  
"Sorry....so....How's your trip so far?"  
  
Sally told him everything about the trip, leaving out the Heero parts.  
  
"That was it? Sounds exciting." Wufei said sarcastically.  
  
"I did leave out one thing. We met up with Heero at the club." Wufei spit out the water he was drinking.  
  
"What!??"  
  
"Yeah, he said something to Relena and that got Duo all fired up. About two hours ago, Trowa brought in an unconscious Duo and told us that Yuy had beat him up."  
  
"That blabber mouth deserved that then. How much damage did Yuy inflict on the weakling?"  
  
In the background, Wufei could hear Relena trying to calm done Duo while Duo was yelling at the top of his lungs "I AM NOT A WEAKLING!!!!"  
  
Sally glared at her husband then said, "With what Trowa told us, Duo had twice as much broken or bruised than Yuy did.Duo also had inflicted some damage on Trowa. He was pretty well beat up as well."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Well, how are things back at the mansion. Quatre hopes that you haven't broken anything valuable?"  
  
Wufei's face paled and Sally noticed.  
  
"Wufei!" Then realization hit Sally and she got even angrier. "WUFEI, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED MY FAVORITE VASE!!!!!"  
  
Wufei flinched. "I have to go now so I'll talk to you later Sally." He said as he cut the connection. The last things he heard before he shut the call off were a few choice words from Sally.  
  
"Well, she found out." The vid phone rang again.  
  
"Great, it's probably that Sally again."  
  
He pushed the connect button and Heero's face lit up on the screen.  
  
"Hello, Wufei."  
  
"Hello, Heero. Long time no see."  
  
"Well it has been a long time."  
  
"Yes, I just heard that you beat up Maxwell."  
  
"Yeah, that was me."  
  
"Wait a minute, how did you get this number?"  
  
"I know all the numbers to Quatre's different mansions. He gave them to me after the war, right before I left."  
  
"I see. So what has the pilot of Gundam 01 been up to these past years?"  
  
"You don't know how many times I have had to answer that question in the past two days. I joined the band 'Turbine'. I'm the lead singer."  
  
"You seem to have found the good life then."  
  
"It's not complete yet."  
  
"What are you up to, Yuy? I see that smirk on your face. It's the same one Duo uses on me when he's about to put hair dye on me or to do something to someone else."  
  
"I have a little proposition for you."  
  
"What is it? There isn't any uprisings that Preventer's knows about that are occuring."  
  
"No, no. Not of that sort."  
  
"Then what could you possibly have in mind."  
  
"I want you to help me get back at Duo in the biggest ways for taking *my* Relena. And in the process win back Relena from him."  
  
"And what is in it for me?"  
  
"You won't have to deal with Duo's pranks any longer, that is if you decide to help?"  
  
"Sounds a little...."  
  
"Will you help me or not?" Heero interupted.  
  
"I......"  
  
*TBC*  
  
Ha...Cliffhanger!!!!!!! *snicker snicker* I don't mean to torture some of the characters, it just comes out better that way. 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.  
  
But I have taken Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp as hostages. Muhahahaha. Just kidding. But I did see Pirates of the Caribbean twice in the past weekend and I also saw Sinbad. Pirates of the Caribbean was a funny movie in my opinion.  
  
Oh, well, onward!!!!  
  
##############################################  
  
*Last time on 'Stealing Her'*  
  
"I have a little proposition for you."  
  
"What is it? There isn't any uprisings that Preventer's knows about that are occuring."  
  
"No, no. Not of that sort."  
  
"Then what could you possibly have in mind."  
  
"I want you to help me get back at Duo in the biggest ways for taking *my* Relena. And in the process win back Relena from him."  
  
"And what is in it for me?"  
  
"You won't have to deal with Duo's pranks any longer, that is if you decide to help?"  
  
"Sounds a little...."  
  
"Will you help me or not?" Heero interupted.  
  
"I......"  
  
################################################  
  
********and now Chapter 6***********  
  
"I...." Wufei thought for a second then his face formed a devilish smirk.  
  
"I'll help you with your plans, Yuy. I'm ready when you want to start."  
  
"Good, you'll need to come pick me up at the airport nearest the mansion at 9:00 in the morning. I have a week and a half to pull this off because I gotta head for Little Rock in two weeks. Until then, I will be thinking of things to do to him and also while I'm here in Atlanta, I willbe attempting to get Relena back."  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself."  
  
"Hey, I know what I'm doing, and if the only thing that works is me beating Duo up, then I will do it."  
  
"Okay, Yuy. Pick you up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright. See ya then."  
  
"Until then." Wufei cut the connection. "This is just digging me deeper into this pit that I am all ready in because of Sally's vase."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Well, looks like a plan to me." Heero smirked in spite of himself. "This will be interesting."  
  
He got up out of the chair and walked to the door. He was able to walk without a limp now and was going to go downstairs to see if he could see if Duo was up and wondering around. Knowing Duo, he would probably in the downstairs restaraunt.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
His other band mates were out wondering around town, probably nervous about the first radio interview they will doing later tonight around nine p.m. and they won't be in his way.  
  
He headed down the hall to the elevator and then down to the first floor. He got of the elevator and headed around the corner to the restaraunt. Just as he suspected, Duo and the others were sitting at a long table and Duo had his head turned away from the enterance talking to Quatre. Relena was sitting in between them.  
  
"Two perfects in a row. I'm good."  
  
Heero started walking up to their table. Quatre looked in his direction and his eyes grew big and he sat up straighter. Duo didn't miss the sudden change in his friends facial features and posture and he glanced in the direction that Quatre was looking in. He saw the Prussian-eyed man coming towards him.  
  
Duo shoved his chair backwards and stood up real fast, while Relena was trying to hold him back.  
  
"You come back for more, Yuy?" Duo practically spat out Heero's last name.  
  
"Actually, I would take you up on that offer if I weren't really hungry."  
  
"Well then, go grab something to stuff your face with and then get out of my sight."  
  
"Okay, I will. Although it would be tough trying to 'stuff my face' with Relena."  
  
Everyone at the table except for Duo and Trowa gasped.  
  
"You're not getting her back, Yuy. You left her and now she's mine. Right Relena?"  
  
Relena held her head down and mumbled a yes. Even though she was entrigued because she had two very cute guys fighting over her.  
  
"See there, she's with me and there ain't nothing you can do about it. So just beat it."  
  
"If I remember correctly, Maxwell, I'm the one who gave the beating and won the fight last time." Heero slammed his fists down on the table in between Hilde and Trowa, who were sitting across from Duo. "And I bet that I can do it again."  
  
"You talk strongly for someone who is nothing but a weak rock star who relies on money to get through life."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, *garbage* collector."  
  
It was Duo's turn to slam his fist against the table. "I do not collect *garbage*! It is a parts dealership!"  
  
"Sure, it doesn't even pay enough for even a burger and fries."  
  
"Hey! I was able to buy tickets for me and Relena to go to your concert, and now I'm thinking that maybe I shouldn't have because your nothing but a snot-nosed rich freak!"  
  
"I would have expected a better comeback from you, *Duo*."  
  
"Well, that wasn't much of a comeback either, *Heero*!"  
  
"Will they ever stop?" Catherine asked Sally.  
  
"Probably not until they brawl it out some more, but I won't let that happen. With Duo's condition, Heero might just kill the poor guy."  
  
"I hope Heero hasn't got his gun on him." Quatre added. Sally and Catherine both nodded and hoped.  
  
"Well, Duo, if you don't think of that as a comeback, then maybe this will?" Heero then leaned across the table and gave Relena and quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Why *you*!" Duo then lunged across the table toward Heero. Heero backed up and Quatre and Trowa tried to restrain Duo. Heero just crossed his arms and plastered a smirk on his face.  
  
"OKAY, YOU TWO, THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!" Relena finally yelled out. When she got their attention, she continued in a calm manner. "I just can't have you two fighting like five years olds over me. And if you two want to fight, then don't do it in front of us ladies here. Look at you two, you were best friends during the war and now your fighting over one woman. Although I can see why you would want to fight over me, but this is just getting out of hand. You are two wonderful, handsome full-grown men who are letting a little thing get in between your friendship. Is this what you two really want? To live your lives fighting each other and probably end up killing each other over one thing? I swear that it really is a good thing that you *boys* don't have your gundams anymore or you would be killing each other right now. So why don't you two just make up? Duo, what have you got to say?"  
  
"I'm willing to forgive the guy, that is if he doesn't lay another finger on *MY* girlfriend!" Duo grabbed onto Relena protectively. "And also, if we did have our gundams, I would have beaten the crap out of Yuy by now!"  
  
Heero plastered and evil smirk on his face and looked at Duo. "Yes, I know that we don't have our Gundams....but I still have my ways of getting back at people. If I were you, Duo, I'd watch my back....*constantly*."  
  
He then looked at Relena. "And to the one who holds the key to my heart, I'll be back for you." He said this in the most sexiest, seductive voice you could imagine.  
  
Duo gave a low and deep growl as Heero turned and walked in the other direction. "Man, now I've lost my appetite."  
  
Heero walked up to the coffee maker and poured him a cup. Without even turning around he could tell that Duo was burning holes through him with his eyes.  
  
It was then that a fan of his walked up and asked him to sing a song for her. He agreed on a short simple verse of a song that a few friends had heard and used it to make fun of him.  
  
"It's called "How to be a Rock Star" and I need you to hum the song for the children's song 'Hickory Dickory Dock', alright?"  
  
The girl nodded yes.  
  
"Ready, okay it goes like this...." She hummed while he sang.  
  
"I have some rock star hair,  
  
my music's meant to blare,  
  
and if my pants split while I dance,  
  
you'll see my underwear!"(note at bottom)  
  
The girl and several others laughed and walked off back to their dinners. Heero returned his attention to his coffee cup after having himself a good laugh. 'I always thought that made people laugh.'  
  
After drinking the whole cup of coffee down, he grabbed a roll out of the tray and turned to face the others across the room. He winked at Relena then turned to walk out biting into the roll.  
  
"Mmmm. This is good." He looked down at the tray of rolls and grabbed three more, then walked toward the hotel's rear entrance to his truck. He was going to go downtown to pick up the other band members then head toward the radio station.  
  
Then an idea hit him. "It's dark enough to.....I'll do it!" He grabbed some equipment out of the tool compartment in the bed of the truck and ran to the side of the building. He looked around and saw the car that Duo drives around town. "Perfect. That makes three in a row and I'm on a roll. Actually the rolls are in me, but anyway....." He headed to the car and looked around. Nobody was watching so he dove under the car and hooked up a few wires and a few boxes to the bottom of the car. "Duo isn't going anywhere soon, that is until he gets another car after this one gets blown sky high." Heero gave a little chuckle. "Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Nothing. It was nothing. Heero grabbed his tools and headed back to his truck. "Too bad I don't get to see the look on his face when he finds out who did it." With that said, he drove off to the downtown area.  
  
Meanwhile, to loosen up the tension, the others decided to go back to the club for a little entertainment. Duo and Trowa walked out to the parking lot to start the cars while the rest sat on the benches at the hotel's enterance and talked. Duo had made sure that no one had parked near his 'second beauty' so that it wouldn't get scratched up. Trowa had parked further on but they stopped at Duo's car and Duo jumped in the driver's seat.  
  
"You keep your car looking real nice, Duo."   
  
"Yeah, I do." Duo started the engine then turned to look at Trowa to say something else. He noticed Trowa's eyebrows come together. He had noticed the car making a beeping noise.  
  
"What is it, T-man?"  
  
"Duo, get out of the car." Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Just get out of the car!" Trowa yelled grabbing Duo's shirt and flinging him to the ground. He then grabbed 02's pilot then ran for it. A few seconds later the car was surrounded by flames and bits and pieces of it were still falling from overhead.  
  
Duo yelled one word, "Heero!"  
  
###############################################  
  
hehehehehe, what will Duo do to Heero now? just wait and see. The song that Heero sung belongs to the Disney Channel's "House of Mouse" it was and episode where Goofy was learning to be a rock star. I don't own it. 


End file.
